Wedding Bells of Death
by nekoshy13
Summary: Its Zack and Rachel's wedding day! But an unwanted visitor interrupts the ceremony. Rated T for Zack's Language.


**Welcome to my 1st Angels of Death Fanfiction! I really love the game & is so far enjoying the anime. I'd have to say my favorite is Eddie but I love to ship Zack x Ray (but only when Ray is at legal age, please don't judge.) So for the sake of this fanfic not getting nailed to a burning cross, let's have this take place after the game events and Rachel is 19.**

 **RAY's POV**

"This is the place, right?" I asked myself. Before I could touch the large church doors, someone placed their hands on my shoulders. It was an illusion of Cathy that turned me around and started rubbing my cheeks.

"Oh dear seriously? Why do you still have that same boring look on your face? IT'S A WEDDING! YOU'RE THE BRIDE! SMILE!" She shouts while sculpting my mouth into a smile **.** She disappears into a puff of purple smoke and I turn back around to the doors.

It's been years since i've witnessed a church setting. Years since me and Zack escaped that building. The building we met in. The building that tried to kill us. After leaving the hospital with Zack, we laid low traveling city to city before running back into Gray. Zack got a job at a butcher shop while I stayed hidden under some old abandoned house that Gray found for us. Day by day We made improvements on it and called it a permanent home. I was so happy that when I showed a smile, I figured Zack would kill me right then and now, but he didn't. Instead he just picked me up and crushed me with a hug. After a while our relationship went from long time friends to a couple. Just a few months ago, they finally called off the case officially stating that I was killed & body was destroyed. To celebrate, Zack proposed to me and made Rachel Gardner dead. Now I'm standing in front of the church to become Rachel Foster.

I held my breath before lifting the bottom of the dress up to make sure I don't trip. I made this dress, but I feel like I made it a little too long. Zack hasn't seen it since I started working on it, so I hope he likes it. Gray suggested we stay apart two or three days before the wedding which makes me even more nervous to be finally seeing him. I put my veil over my face and opened the doors.

I hold my bouquet up and close my eye as I start to walk. An Organ starts to play as I continue down the aisle. I kept walking until someone's hand grabs my wrist stopping me. I feel my veil raise from my face and I open my eyes. My attention was on the man of my life, Zack Foster. Gray opens his book and coughs to clear his throat before reading.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Issac Foster and Rachel Gardner in holy Matrimony, which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us this union between-"

"Could you speed it up old man? I'm dying over here!" Zack growled. I smack him on the arm to get him under control. "Oww Fuck!"

"Let him finish, sorry Gray please continue"

"Thank you Rachel." Gray went back to where he was at. Zack made a low groan and I squeezed his arm while trying to keep a smile.

Other than us three, Eddie and Cathy sat in the front shedding tears and sobbing loud. Danny sat in silence while Cathy used his coat as a tissue for her running Mascara face. Eddie blew into his mask while sobbing my name in between.

When it got to vows, I slipped out a piece of paper out that was tied under the white ribbon of my flowers. A took a deep breath before reading out loud.

"Dear Zack, I don't regret anything we've been through. I feel like it made us closer and formed a strong bond that will last us. This started as an oath for death, but turned into an oath for a new start at living. Pretty ironic honestly that you being the one taking lives gave me a reason to keep mine. I hope you believe me when I say this, but you're not a monster. To me you're an angel, my perfect angel sent to save me from hell. I love you and I can't wait to be the perfect wife for you."

"Bravo Ray darling! Bravo!" Cathy stood up clapping.

"How I wish I was the one she read that too. It was really poetic." Eddie hiding his crying face.

"Aw shit, i'm definitely unprepared. Ray I may not be good at expressing how I feel but, seeing you go from a creepy emotionless doll to now, makes me feel something inside that I never thought i could. Is this what being a human is. I used to enjoy slashing up dumb fucks with a smile, now it just doesn't feel that whenever you smile. When you smile it makes me feel warm and safe, even though this world is fucked up. I keep thinking this is just a dream and I should be waking up now back at that nuthouse killing stupid-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone from the front shouts.

"Will shut the fuck up! Shouldn't you be six feet under?!" I grab Zack's hand and pull him close.

"Its ok Zack, ignore them. I'm enjoying every word you're saying." he takes a sigh before starting back.

"The point is, I love you Ray. I find it weird saying that word after the shit i've been through. You better not lie or cheat Ray."

" Oh trust me, I would never. I know how much you hate those kind of people. You're the only one I'm set on. Same applies to you Zack, I don't want to have to shoot another woman that comes near you." I made a soft giggle while Cathy gives an angry glare while pulling at Danny's coat.

"You done using my lab coat as a tissue paper? Cause you're starting to rip it."

"Screw you Daniel!"

"Geez Cathy you sound more hurt than Eddie, why don't you just leave." Cathy put her hands off him and gave a puffy angry look before turning away.

 **ZACK's POV**

I look over at Ray still having her grip on my hand. She may look happy but she seems nervous. I just that feeling. I put on my wedding band and wait for Ray's.

"Could you hold the flowers while I put the ring on?" She hands the bouquet over to me. Her left hand was shaking when sliding the ring on. This bouquet also felt like something was in the middle. I look at it and there was something shining. Before I could examine it some more she takes it back. The hell is she up to?

"Issac Foster, do you take Rachel Gardner to be your-"

"Yes."

"Very well, Rachel Gardner do you take Issac Foster to be your Husband?"

"Til death do us part, yes."

"If anyone objects to these two marriage, Speak now or forever hold thy tongue!" Gray shouts. It was silent for a minute. No response.

"Then in the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband & Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ray put her arms around my neck standing on her toes while I wrapped mine around her waist. I brought her closer as I leaned forward. Before I could give her a kiss the Church doors slammed open. Everyone turned their attention to some brown haired stranger.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A guy runs in. "Rachel I love you!"

"Are you fucking serious?! We're in the middle of something here! A private event! No shitheads allowed!"

"Sir, the time to object is over. Please leave this ceremony now." Gray calm as always.

"And i'm here to stop it! I still remember the time you visit my mom's store. Please give me a chance!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but she doesn't even know! No get the fuck out before i break your face!" I went to step forward but Rachel started walking down the aisle to him.

"Sorry, but I don't know you. Please leave, or else."

"You serious? It's me, Allen! You made frequent stops to my mom's tailor store for sewing always talked-"

"But you're not listening. I told you no that I wasn't interested in spending time with you. I'm in love with Zack, not you. Now leave." This fucker can't take a hint. Dumbass is probably spoiled brat that doesn't know what the word "NO" means. He leaned his head down for a few seconds before bringing it back up with a pissed off look.

"You Bitch!" His hand went to slap Ray and I launched forward to him as fast as I could.

Before my fist could land into him Rachel thrusted her bouquet of flowers at the guy's throat. The guy didn't move from the spot for few seconds before dropping his hand. She pulled it away and his body dropped to the floor. He was bleeding from a large gap in his jugular. I grabbed her hand that had the bouquet and a knife fell out.

 **RAY's POV**

"What in the hell Ray?!" Zack pulled me to the other side of the church away from the corpse.

"I knew he would follow me here. So I came prepared in cse he tried anything to hurt you."

"That's not what I was asking!"

"Besides, he isn't in our way now. So can we get back to that kiss?" I gave a smile.

"Tits on christ Ray, you're a crazy hell of a woman." He whispers before leaning close to my face.

"But that's ok, cause i'm yours." I close the gap between us and kiss him.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Kinda nervous how this turned out since it's my first time writing for this series. Maybe if I'm given some time from work or if you want to, I could make a part 2. (Might add Smut since it's a wedding night. I don't know yet) Anyways have a good day/night!**


End file.
